


You're the One I Want

by Aille



Series: Personal Hell [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aille/pseuds/Aille
Summary: Just what does happen when Neville spends the summer with Ron?





	1. Sisters Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them... She does *points to JKR* and I am making no money from this, I'm just enjoying sharing some of my own crazy ideas.

"Ginny, open up." Someone knocks on her bedroom door.

"George, go away!"

"Ah, come on little sis, is that any way to talk to your big brother?"

"You too Fred, get lost!"

"We just need to ask you a question..."

"I am not testing *any* more of your products!"

"For once sis it's more important than that!"

There was a rustling around the room, a click and the door opens a crack. A young woman looks out. "This better be important." She's greeted by two identical grinning faces.

"Let us in and we'll tell you."

Moving out of the way, she lets them into the room and shuts the door behind them. Turning, she crosses her arms over her chest and eyes the two of them. "Don't touch anything if you want to leave this room alive."

The two men give her identical looks of fringed innocence, practiced one too many times to look natural. "We wouldn't do such a thing."

"Yeah right, that's why the last time you were in here, I had to get mom to de-hex the place." She scowls at the two of them, "Now what is so important that you need to get me up at eight in the morning on my vacation?"

"You know Neville right?"

"Yeah, he's staying here for the summer, I go to school with him, went to two Yule Balls with him... of course I know him." She looks at them with suspicion. "If you are thinking of setting us up, think again you twits."

"Ginny, would we do that?"

"Yes!"

"Not this time, though we do know this guy..."

"Finish that thought and you'll find out just *how* docile your little sister really is."

"Ok..." George grins at her. "Well, we were just wondering..."

"If you knew..."

"What was going on between..."

"Ron and Neville?"

"After spending all day yesterday..."

"And the last two nights..."

"We know something is going on..."

"Between the two of them."

"Even if they don't." George finished.

If she hadn’t have put up with the two of them speaking the others sentence, she wouldn't have been able to follow that. "Ok, so what you're saying is you're catching on."

Two blank looks.

Starting to pace around her room, her housecoat flowing out behind her, while pulled tight in the front. "Look, if I tell you anything, I want you to swear, swear on everything you hold dear, that you won't interfere. If you do something to hurt those two, I'll tell mom about the two of you."

Fred holds up his right hand, "I swear on our joke shop that we won't do anything to *hurt* either of them."

"Does he speak for you too George?"

"Yes."

"All right," she takes a deep breath and takes a good look at the two of them. "They like each other, and they can't admit it. I'm sort of hoping this summer will fix this, cause I don't think I could stand another term like last. My date to the Yule ball, spent the entire time mooning over my brother, both times we had a Yule Ball." She sighs, "Don't do anything to them, just give them a few days together, alone, and it will get settled." Looking at the twins,  “Now get out of my room. I have an hour and a half before moms going to force me to get up. I want to get some more sleep."

"Night Gin, you're the best." Both twins give her a kiss on the cheek as they leave her room and she locks the door behind them.

"Ok, you can come out now." She whispers under the bed.

A man with platinum blonde hair and delicate features slips out from under the bed. "The Weasel and Longbottem?"

She grins, "Not as surprising as you and I."

"Do we really have an hour and a half?" his gray eyes twinkle.

"Mmmm, now... let’s continue where my brothers so rudely interrupted." With that she slips the robe off her shoulders, revealing that she's wearing nothing underneath.


	2. Bathroom Adventures

A few minutes later down in the kitchen, "Well, she sure was in a hurry to get us out of her room."

"May just have to do something about that next chance we get."

"Sounds good to me. Now, Ron and Neville?"

"What about that new..."

"You mean the one we just..."

"Sounds like a plan." The twins grin at each other and start pulling together things for breakfast, as the back door opened.

"Morning, you two are up early.' Neville said as he comes in.

"Busy day at the store ahead of us." Fred grins, "We've got an idea for a new candy that is sure to be a hit."

"Remind me not to accept anything you give me. I still haven't forgotten the Canary Creams back in my fourth year. I was sprouting feathers for weeks." Neville laughed as he grabbed the towel he had left hanging over the back of one of the chairs before he went out. "Charlie should be in soon, he wanted to do another lap before finishing up."

"Ugh, don't see how you two do it. Getting up early is for House Elves and Percy."

"Don't let 'Mione hear you say that, you remember what she was like with SPEW."

"Please don't remind us."

"Well, I'm going to grab a quick shower, if you're gone before I get back, have a good day at the shop."

"You too Nev," they didn't see his face fall as he walked out of the kitchen. Today wasn't going to be much fun, for this was the day he was to go visit his parents.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Ron woke up from a dream where there had been a waterfall, with the over powering urge to use the loo. He started cursing when he realized someone was suing the shower. It was just one thing he didn't understand, with nine people in the house on the best of times, and three more additions (with one more on the way, Flure was eating for two now), there was only one loo in the whole place.

Well, this was the usual time that Charlie was normally in there; he wouldn't mind Ron using the loo as long as he didn't flush. They had done it before.

Getting out of bed, Ron rummaged around for a pair of Chudly Cannons sweat-pants to pull over his boxers and padded down to the loo. Pausing for just a moment to bang on the wall to try and quiet the goule in the attic.

Trying the door to make sure it wasn't locked; he walked in and called out, "Hey Charl, I need to use the loo." Ok, that squeak isn't Charlie's normal reply. "Don't worry, I won't flush, you know I won't." A grunt comes from the shower, so Ron takes it as the OK he was looking for and starts to use the washroom.

Neville on the other hand was pressed up against the back wall of the shower. Last night had been bad enough, watching Ron get into bed with just his boxer shorts on, but this was much, MUCH worse. Thru the flimsy curtain that separated him and the rest of the room he could see the outline of Ron standing over the loo. The steam from the warm water obscured his tall lanky body, yet Neville could imagine every line on his body.

Ron was well built around his tall frame. The last two years he had spent on the Quidditch team had helped to develop what muscles he all ready had, into those of a god. There didn't seem to be one place on Ron's body that wasn't perfect. He all ready knew what Ron looked like (he couldn't help but peak while in the shower room while back at school) and that didn't help the predicament he now found himself in.

All Neville could think about was the fact that he was now hard as rock and naked, in the same room as Ron and he couldn't do a thing about it. Ron thought it was his brother behind this curtain, the brother that at any minute would be finishing up his morning job and entering the kitchen downstairs.

He couldn't help but watch in avid fascination as Ron stood there over the loo, his pants pooled around his knees. He just seemed to stand there for hours (though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes) and Neville could do nothing to relieve his tension, not even moan. He almost lost it when Ron bent over and pulled up his pants. Threw the crack between the curtain and the wall, Neville got an undisturbed view of Ron's prone ass, but it quickly moved from his line of vision as Ron straightened back up and pulled the sweats over it.

"Thanks Charl!" Ron called out as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Neville sank to the floor of the tub and began to take care of his immediate problem, tears mixing with the spray of water from the shower.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Ron made his way through the house towards the kitchen. Now that his most immediate problem was taken care of, it was time to address his stomach. He couldn't help but think Charlie acted a little strange when he went into the loo but he probably was just having a rough morning.

Walking into the kitchen, Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, talking to the twins. He was still in his running gear, so he had definitely hadn't been the one upstairs.

Charlie, seeing his little brother, grinned, "Hey Ron, you're up early."

"Had to use the loo."

"Oh, does that mean Nev's out of there? I could use a quick spray myself before going to the office."

Ron gapped like a fish, shook his head no and ran out of the room.

Charlie turned to Fred and George, "Ten galleons they don't talk to each other for the rest of the day, but their snogging tomorrow night."

"You’re on!" Fred and George chorus, "But if they are," Fred continues, "George and I get to bunk with you in the attic."

"You've got it mate. Hell, if they ever make up, you two can bunk up with me any way."

They all grinned at each other and went back to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net and on my personal website. Slowly but surely moving stuff over here.


End file.
